xmmfandomcom-20200213-history
Duties
When not on mission, X-Factor agents have a variety of duties to which they are assigned. These duties can generally be expected to take up about 33-35 hours a week, with the remaining five to seven 'work' hours left open for maintaining and developing needed skills. Of course, missions are crunch time, when agents drop everything and put in 18-hour days to accomplish whatever needs to be done. No one ever sits idle in X-Factor. Duties vary according to skill and need. The most common duties are training others for certification, guard duty, and various aspects of intelligence. Duties are accomplished under the purview of an Area Head, who oversees all the work in their area and delegates responsibility as he or she sees fit. This may mean shuffling paperwork, assigning tasks, creating training schedules, and other sorts of administrative work. Not all areas function the same. Some, such as Ordnance or Close-Quarters Combat, are entirely focused on training, and all agents assigned to these areas are expected to be competent teachers in addition to being certified. In these areas, an agent assigned to any advanced course is understood to also be available to teach basic courses as needed. Other areas, such as Medical or Intelligence, are primarily focused on a number of other tasks such as maintaining medical care on base or researching potential cases, and it is the Area Head's decision who among their assigned agents, if anyone, will act as instructors at a particular time. In addition to normal duties, each agent is assigned one to two 'time sink' duties from the following list: Data Analysis, Information Technology, Clinic Duty, Guard Duty, Area Head responsibilities, and Operations Detail. Duty assignments are not permanent. They are flexible according to time, interest, need, and skill. Agents who have a conflict can request a change in duties from Management. Current Duty Assignments Fitness Area Head: Walter *''Basic Fitness: Ritter, Toby, Zaza *Advanced Fitness: Tom, Steve, Cassandra Ordnance '''Area Head': Illyana *''Basic Firearms: Alessia, Dante, Grace, Lori *Advanced Firearms: Gamora, Jacob, Peter, Richard, Jack *Heavy Weaponry: Roman *Demolitions: Bailey Close-quarters Combat '''Area Head': Ilad (Substitute: Meredith) *''Self-Defense: Eshana, Lori, Madrox *Unarmed Hand-to-Hand: Illyana, Jean-Paul, Mantis, Walter, Xen, Derrick *Melee Weapons: Gamora (knife), Remy (improvised), Ritter (Fencing), Mantis (Eskrima), Roman (Knife, Improvised) Driving '''Area Head': Management *''Precision Driving: Bailey, Dante, Richard *Motorcycle: Kestrel, Brielle, Steve Flight '''Area Head': Xen *''Plane: Dante *Helicopter: Xen Boating '''Area Head': Remy *''Boats (Manual): Meredith, Walter *Boats (Motor): Bailey *Boats (Sail): Adam *Scuba: Harper Covert Skills '''Area Head': Jean-Paul (Substitute: Madrox) *''Basic Stealth: Belladonna, Gamora, Isabel, Madrox, Terry, Tom *Advanced Stealth: Jacob, Remy *Surveillance: Isabel, Harper, Kestrel *Disguise: Belladonna, Remy *Infiltration: Madrox, Remy *Basic B&E: Jacob, Ritter *Advanced Breaking & Entering: Remy Intelligence '''Area Head': Terry *''Analysis: Adam, Belladonna, Eshana, Gabriel, Grace, Isabel, Madrox, Peter, Zaza *Digital Investigation: Toby, Tom *Criminalistics: Alessia, Ritter *Forensic Pathology: Gabriel *Cryptography: Faust Language '''Area Head': Alden *''Arabic: Alden, Ilad *Filipino: Grace *French: Alessia, Belladonna, Jean-Paul, Remy *German: Zaza *Hebrew: Ilad, Isabel *Hindi: Alden, Eshana *Italian: Adam, Belladonna *Latin: Atlas *Marathi: Eshana *Pashto: Alden *Polish: Roman *Punjabi: Alden *Romany: Alden *Russian: Illyana *Serbian: Roman *Spanish: Meredith, Cassandra *Urdu: Alden Interrogation '''Area Head': Management *''Performing Interrogation: Alden, Ilad, Terry *Interrogation Resistance: Alden, Ilad Mutation Training '''Area Head': Isabel *Others assigned as needed. Wilderness Survival Area Head: Management *''Basic: Brielle, Steve, Jack *Advanced: Jean-Paul (Alpine), Meredith (Jungle), Derrick (Forest/Woodland) Medical '''Area Head': Gabriel *''Clinic Duty: Gabriel, Atlas, Brielle Mechanics '''Area Head': *''Garage Duty: Xen *Maintenance: Toby Computer Technology and Engineering '''Area Head': NPC *''IT: Toby, Tom, Walter *Spy Tech: Faust Planning and Organization '''Area Head': Management *''Strategy: Peter *Tactics: Peter, Richard, Steve *Logistics: Adam, Eshana, Meredith Guard Duty '''Area Head': Dante *''Duty: Bailey, Harper, Jacob, Kestrel, Derrick, Jack, Roman Operations '''Area Head': Management *''Duty'': Alessia, Dante, Gamora, Grace, Ilad, Isabel, Jean-Paul, Kestrel, Lori, Madrox, Mantis, Meredith, Peter, Remy, Richard, Ritter, Tom, Xen, Cassandra, Derrick, Lori Category:Duties Category:X-Factor Category:Protected theme